The Strange Journey
by uthar3
Summary: This isn't really about Magic itself but about two kids who get sucked into Kamigawa via a movie. I wrote this for an English paper so it's not my best.


**The Strange Journey**

"Man, that was a great movie." Said Hans as the credits began rolling.

"Eh, it was OK. This is a really random question but have you ever wondered. why they always give you half of your ticket when you go to the movies?" Jeff said in return.

"I always thought it was so that they could make sure you were in the right movie."

"Ya, but have you ever actually seen them doing that?"

"Well, no, but what if they did?"

"Good point, hey we should be getting home, mom's gonna freak if we're late again." Said Jeff as he stood up. As the brothers started walking, the floor beneath them started turning into sand, the air got warmer, and trees started appearing.

"Dude, where are we and how did we get here?" asked Hans as he marveled at the trees to their right and the vast desert to their left.

"I don't know but I don't think we're in Wyoming anymore."

As they walked along they noticed a large cloud of dust led by ten horses heading straight for them. Instead of waiting to get run over, the brothers got out of the way by going into the forest. As the horses came closer they slowed down and the brothers noticed that two of them had no riders. The horses came to a stop in front of them and the man on the lead horse said "By the order of Daimyo Konda, you are commanded to come with us to him."

"Uh, OK, but could you tell me where we are first?" asked Jeff as they brought the two rider less horses to them.

"You do not know? We are in the realm of Kamigawa." Answered the person who seemed to be the second in command.

"Holy crap! We're in the movie we were just watching!" Whispered Hans to Jeff rather loudly.

"Ya, but I'll bet that they don't know that, so let's keep that on the down low for now, OK?" Answered Jeff in a more hushed tone.

"If you're done wasting time, we'll start our war back to Towabara so you can see the Daimyo and get suited up for battle." Said the captain.

"Wait, battle? You expect us to fight?"

"Yes, as well as any other willing male. By the way, I am Captain Hoshira, I will be your commander once you start your training, and this is Lieutenant Ichinta, he is my second in command."

"Well Captain, my name is Hans and this is my twin brother Jeff."

"Twins, well that's a new oddity to add to my garrison of soldiers. So far I've got two Budoka monks, five men that are apprentices to and ogre, and now you two."

As the conversation continued an enormous tower with a wall surrounding it came into view. Surrounding the wall for about a mile in each direction were the tents of Nezumi, rat-folk from the swamps of Numai, Kitsune, fox- folk from the forest of Jukai, Orochi, snake- folk from the deep forest, Budoka monks, also from the deep forest, and samurai and mages from Towabara. They went through the front gates, dismounted and headed for the tower. As they ascended the steps to the Daimyo's room they encountered many guards, all of which they were able to pass by with the help of the Captain.

As they entered they his quarters the Daimyo said "Hans, Jeff, so glad you could join me. Yes I know your names and no I didn't get a messenger ahead of you. Now if you will kindly follow the captain to your quarters you will find new armor waiting for you and you can begin your training."

"Yes, your majesty."

Four months passed as Jeff and Hans went through rigorous training and conditioning to become soldiers. Even though they had much to keep their minds occupied their thoughts always led back to their family and friends back home. After their training was complete it was time to fight the final battle of the war.

The battle had been raging for hours; the two armies having suffered many casualties had come to a standstill. Hans and Jeff sat on a hillside during the temporary ceasefire and admired the rag tag armies on both sides. On one side stood Kitsune, Nezumi, Budoka, Humans, and Akki and ogres from the mountains who had arrived a day earlier. On the other stood leagues of Kami ranging from the immense Patron Kami to even the smallest Lantern Kami and from areas ranging from the mountains to the plains.

As the brothers watched the restless armies, a large black dragon carrying a man, a Kitsune, and an enormous ogre flew into the middle of the two armies. "I am Jorani, the peace bringer, these are my companions Silver- Ear and Shinrag, and these are my life partners Krozan and Mercrutan." Said the man motioning to the Kitsune and the ogre then to the dragon and the fire lizard on his shoulder. "I have come to stop the mindless slaughter of innocent lives for the sake of one selfish old man. The only life that need be taken is the Daimyo's."

"Ssso it wasss the humansss that ssstarted this war against the spirits that we worship." Said a very large Orochi who seemed to be leading the snake army.

"Why is it that all of the tribes of Kamigawa must suffer for your ruler to have his happiness?" Said Hidetsugu, the o-bakemono ogre shaman, who was heading up the ogre forces.

"Not even I, his most trusted general, knew what he's been doing up there in his room." Said Captain Hoshira.

"I and my companions will now rid the Daimyo of that which he does not deserve and this war will be over." Said Jorani

"Wait! You look like someone who might know, is there any way that I and my brother can return to our world?" asked Hans as he ran towards Jorani

"The answer has been with you this whole time, if you search yourselves you will find what you seek."

Jorani and his group rid the Daimyo of his evil life and brought him back to the world a less greedy more compassionate man. The war ended and the tribes of Kamigawa went back to their homes and the spirits returned to their world unless summoned back. Jeff and Hans spent a week in the forest meditating and fasting but couldn't think of how they were suppose to get home. After the seventh day, Jorani came to the twins in a vision, he told them to think of how they got to Kamigawa and on what it looked like. When they opened their eyes they found that they had returned to the theatre at the exact time and place they had left. In each of their hands they held nothing but their movie ticket stubs.


End file.
